Las Vueltas de la vida
by Maiden.of.Mist
Summary: Un nuevo alumno ha sido tranferido al Instituto Imperial, ¿En que podría afectar la llegada de este chico a cierto peliplateado?. modificación de ciertas cosas de la trama:3! Genda loves you3
1. Chapter 1

**(N/A: He vuelto con otro Fic más sobre Inazuma. Planeaba empezar solo con el de GoenjixFubuki, pero las ansias y la inspiración por escribir este, me ha ganado:3...espero que sea de su ****agrado también...ah si! Inazuma Eleven pertenece a sus respectivos autores y colaboradores. Todo fangirlismo es mera ficción, pero si me ayudan lo haremos realidadx3!) **

**_-Capitulo 1- Nuevo Alumno.-_**

_"El amor y el amar son cosas que muy pocas personas (seguramente nadie) pueden definir con facilidad, es algo complicado de explicar, pero…todos alguna vez hemos sentido aquellas mariposas en nuestro estómago cuando nos hemos dado cuenta que alguien ha conquistado nuestro corazón…Aunque quizás en este caso sería muy extremo hablar de amar…era una extraña especie de atracción…¿será amor?"_

**-Bueno, como les vuelvo a repetir jovenes estudiantes, hoy recibirán la llegada de un nuevo alumno al instituto, por lo que deben tratarlo con el debido respeto y consecuencia que este gran instituto les ha entregado…**

**-Si profesor!**-dijo todo el salon ante la orden del profesor respectivo.

**-con esto me despido y hago pasar al joven Genda al salón, puedes entrar!.**..-replicó el funcionario.

Al oír las previas órdenes avanzó tomando la puerta y jalandola hacia un lado para abrirla, cruzando bajo el arco de la puerta un joven adolescente entró al extenso salón de aquel curso. Cabellos color chocolate, rosácea piel, de una altura superior al promedio, además de unos maravillosos y despampanantes ojos color cielo; definitivamente un chico fuera de lo común, muy singular. Empleando una confiada y amigable sonrisa, el joven avanzó hasta la tarima y escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra se presentó formalmente a quienes serían sus compañeros a partir de hoy. A la vez de esto, el funcionario se retiraba del salon de clases.

**-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Genda Koujirou, es un placer conocerlos a todos. Espero llevarme muy bien con todos…**

Gran impresión fue la causada por el chico que inmediatamente la calma y tranquilidad que usualmente reinaba en la sala de clases fue interrumpida por diversos murmullos entre los alumnos; principalmente eran las chicas las que susurraban lo "lindo", "apuesto", "singular", "hermoso" que era el nuevo alumno, pero como todo lo bueno tiene su fin, fueron interrumpidas por la seria voz del profesor a cargo que pidió silencio y el ponerle fin a toda clase de barullos producidos. Luego del reto, el profesor le asignó un puesto vacio al castaño y lo invitó a sentarse en el asiento para poder continuar con sus enseñanzas.

Casi toda la clase había sido muy tranquila, era de esperarse en un resinto tan prestigioso como lo era el Instituto Imperial. Quizás Genda hubiese querido un poco más de diversión al ser su primera clase, pero sabía también que el haber entrado en este establecimiento era algo muy importante para su familia y es por eso que debía rendir como era debido. A pesar de toda esta perfección que pudiese tener el lugar, al chico le había llamado la atención que un número de 4 asientos conjuntos estuvieras vacios; no era nada especial o fuera de lo común, pero ese era el caso, lo común no era parte de lo cotidiano de ese instituto, ¿Habrían más alumnos que conocer?, o quizás ese sentimiento de querer saber que pasaba, era por el aburrimiento que sentía en un salón momia como ese.

**-fff…**.-volteó su rostro hacia la ventana y pudo apreciar movimiento de personas en el primer piso. Eran todo alumnos del instituto y ellos iban y venían llevando documentos y cajas de un lado a otro. ***Ojala estuviera afuera también….oh! la campana! Por fin!...*** dijo entre pensamiento al oír su divina salvación: la campana del receso.

A penas sonó la campana, el chico fue rodeado tanto por sus compañeros y compañeras que querían saber más de él y conocerlo. Entre la multitúd, el castaño logró apreciar cuatro figuras que no había visto en un comienzo, las cuales dandole la espalda conversaban de algun tema ajeno con el profesor. Estos cuatro individuos llamaron la atención del ojiazul, porque la apariencia de estos se salia del común del resto de la clase. Ante esto Genda preguntó a los presentes que quienes eran esos chicos, a lo que ellos respondieron:

**-Aquel chico de cabello castaño y ojos rojizos, es el presidente de la clase. Además es el capitán de nuestro consagrado equipo de futbol. Su nombre es Yuuto Kido.**

**-Ese otro que está allá de de cabello lila y lleno de gomina, es Wataru Henmi, es un buen amigo de Kido-kun.**

**-El más bajito es Kennya Narukami!, es un chico muy _cool _y simpático. Si te gusta hablar de música siempre tendrás tema con él!.**

**-para terminar el chico del plateado cabello recogido es Jirou Sakuma. ¿A que no es mono?. Es el mejor amigo de Kido, siendo el delegado de la clase. Si el siente que estás siendo una molestia para Kido te lo dirá. Que su dulce apariencia no te engañe.**

Todos sus compañeros habían sido muy claros en las descripciones de los singulares chicos y Genda sonrió para sí mismo, pero esa sonrisa era por una simple razón: aquellos chicos iban más de acuerdo a su forma de ser, y quizás no sería mala idea entablar una conversación con ellos. Además, el venía de otra ciudad en la cual el futbol no se practicaba mucho y era eso lo que quería, sentir la alegría de todo chico por el futbol soccer.

Entonces, ya todo estaba decidido Koujirou Genda hablaría durante esa semana con el presidente de la clase y capitán del equipo de futbol: Kido. Con una escuela como esta, quizás sería dificil entablar una amistad tan facilmente, pero Genda no se da por vencido ante nada ni nadie, es por eso…que cueste lo que cueste conseguirá hablar con él.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Capitulo 2-El Equipo Imperial-**

Durante todo el día fue la misma rutina: conversar con aquellos que quisieran saber más acerca del "chico nuevo" del instituto. No le molestaba hablar con otro, es más podía decir que en parte le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero en este caso, lo único que quería era acercarse a aquel grupo para hablar con el presidente de curso acerca de algo simple pero a la vez complicado; Futbol Soccer.

Genda tenía más que claro que aquello podía hacerlo durante la semana, cualquier día de la semana (considerando que iban en el mismo grado), pero No. Al ser comienzo de año, seguramente serán muchos los postulantes y él, no quería quedarse fuera de aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo quería aprender.

Al término de las clases, Genda salió en búsqueda de los chicos que había visto temprano en el primer receso, pero cuando iba caminando cayó en la cuenta de que había olvidado como lucían estos. Recordaba pequeñas características, como color de pelo y piel, pero no rostros!...¿y ahora que?. Las ideas fugazes no eran precisamente la habilidad de Genda, por lo que le costó encontrar la simple solución a sus problemas: Preguntar por el equipo de futbol de la escuela!. Había sido un completo idiota en no pensar en eso antes…ya se reprimiría luego por eso.

**-oh! Como no lo pensé!..**.

Tras una muy extensa búsqueda por fin dio con el paradero del campo de entrenamiento del _Equipo Imperial_. Le gustaba como sonaba eso…

Cruzó por los camerinos, por un extenso pasillo hasta que encontró aquella escalera que lo llevaría al campus de soccer. Cuando subió las escaleras y llegó al final, no esperó que ahí mismo el golpe al balón por algun jugador se desviara justo en dirección suya. Con unos rápidos movimientos de piernas y brazos logró atajar con gran habilidad el rápido balón que de un momento a otro se encontraba ya en sus manos. Se escuchó en el campus un coro de "Woah", lo que llamó la atención del ojiazul sin entender en gran medida que era lo que había hecho, pero si atrapó el balón era algo extremadamente bueno.

Un grupo de jovenes de –seguramente- la misma edad de él se acercaron corriendo hasta el castaño e hicieron un circulo a su alrededor.

**-oye gran atajada amigo!, ¡¿eres arquero?.**

**-¡Nadie había jamás atrapado con tanta facilidad un pelotazo simple de Sakuma!**

**-¡¿oye, tu no estás en mi clase?**

**-¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**-eeeh…eh….**-El castaño realmente no sabía que decir en un comienzo, eran tantas las preguntas que iban y venían que lo ponían nervioso.

**-¡Alejense de él!..**.-una voz un tanto femenina hizo que todos se callaran, a la vez que llamaba la atención del castaño que se encontró de frente con una curiosa mirada anaranjada. Esta persona tenía un cabello largo plateado, además de usar un extraño parche metálico en su ojo derecho.

Genda se quedó mirando a aquel…¿chico?. Esperen un momento…¿era chico o chica?. Nunca había escuchado de equipos mixtos en el soccer, bueno, no es que supiera mucho de él, pero a juzgar en una primera instancia pensó que se trataba de una chica, muy bonita a decir verdad, más linda que cualquiera que hubiese visto durante el día. Quizás muy poco desarrolada, pero que diantres!, era preciosa!.

Se le quedó mirando mientras esta (como creía él) caminaba a su lado y tomaba el balón de nuevo.

**-Esto, gracias…**

**-No lo he hecho por ti**.-dio un suspiro y continuó-** ¡¿Sabes que está prohibido meterse al campo mientras el equipo entrena?**-le apuntó como si se tratase de un interrogatorio fiscal-

**-n-no lo sabía, perdón…**-le hizo una reverencia-

**-Da igual…eres nuevo tampoco lo hubieses sabido**-caminó por su lado volviendo con tranquilidad al campus-

Genda pensó en lo maravilloso que era que supiese que él era nuevo, eso significa…¿ya se habían visto?.

-**e-espera por favor!..**-salió corriendo tras de "ella" y alcanzandole preguntó- **Estoy buscando a Yuuto Kido…¿él se encuentra por aquí?.**

**-….**-se colocó de frente a él y alzando una celosa mirada agregó**-…¿Para qué lo quieres?...**

**-Bueno…quisiera entrar al equipo!**-eso llamó una vez más la atención de los presentes. Justamente lo que buscaban era un nuevo arquero y seguramente con esas habilidades él podría ser el indicado-

-**No creas que es así de facil….¿llegar y entrar?, para nada…las cosas no funcionan así aquí!...-**alguién tomó su hombro y le hizo hacia un lado (claro que con mucho cuidado).

**-Suficiente, no es necesario que te pongas así…**-frente a Genda ya no sólo estaba "la" molesta chica, sino que ahora también había un joven de cabellos castaños que usaba unos misteriosos googles. Era justo la persona a quien Genda estaba buscando: el capitán del _Equipo Imperial_.-** disculpale, Sakuma a veces se comporta un poco mal con la gente nueva.**

¿Sakuma?, ¿Dónde había oído ese nombre antes?...quizás alguno de sus nuevos compañeros…bueno eso explicaría porqué "ella" lo conocía ya.

**-No es nada…jeje…**-rió un poco nervioso ante la mirada de todos los presentes, pero repitió-** he venido aquí porque quiero entrar en el equipo. Yo sé que no es mucho lo que me manejo en el tema el soccer, pero siempre he creído que es interesante…**

-**Ya veo. Me temo que por el momento Sakuma tiene razón. No se han abierto las inscripciones para poder entrar…en este instituto es el director quién decide el que entra o no, es por eso que…**- A través de parlantes se escuchó una gruesa voz que pronunciaba: "Kido, te necesito en la sala general"- **oh, espera, ya vuelvo…**-dijo el castaño y se retiró del campus hacia quien sabe donde.

Genda se sentó mientras en la banca, la cual se llenó de los jugadores del equipo los que entablaron una amigable conversación con el ojiazul. Claro está todos menos Sakuma, quien se quedó mirando hacia donde iba Kido…

Al cabo del rato, Kido volvió a hacerse presente en el campus y con una extraña sensación (la cual fue rápidamente captada por Sakuma) se acercó a Genda y luego de pensarlo un momento, porfin agregó:

**-He hablado con el director y dijo que le había llamado la atención tu forma de atrapar el tiro de Sakuma, que quizás podrías ser el indicado para tomar el puesto de nuestro antigüo portero, es por eso que podrás probar que eres lo suficiente bueno para entrar en el equipo…pero**-se quitó los googles y miró al chico de una manera muy seria, que penetraba más con ese color de ojos rojo carmesí- **te lo advierto, ninguna prueba es facil…**

Genda sonrió agradecido y asintió con un emocionado "Si" ante lo dicho por el otro castaño. Por fin podría cumplir su sueño de jugar soccer…

**(Yo:3 : jajajaja no pude aguantar hacer pensar a Genda que Sakuma era una chica, POCO DESARROLLADA, pero chicaxDDDDDDD...pobrecito cuando sepa que Sakuma es un niño con todos sus atributosDx...ah si otra cosa oxo...si bien Genda en el primer capitulo había visto a los chicos, al estar tan lejos y él tan lleno de gente no recordó el rostro de Sakuma, por eso le sonaba su nombre, pero nada másxd)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3-Un inesperado momento-**_

Decidido el día y la hora en que el chico tendría que presentarse para mostrar sus habilidades, el equipo volvió a su entrenamiento. Curioso es que por voz del director Kageyama le fue permitido a Genda quedarse a ver el entrenamiento de estos, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo; seguramente algo del chico le habría llamado la atención.

**-Woah…excelentes jugadas**…-miraba de un lado a otro como el balon pasaba de los distintos jugadores hasta llegar siempre a "manos" de Henmi, Sakuma o Kido, los cuales –al parecer- eran quienes se encargaran usualmente de meter goles. Lo que le llamaba la atención (más allá de que estos utilizaran los poderes más increíbles que pudiese haber visto), es que lo hacían entrenando sin arquero. Sabía que ya no tenían, pero le intrigaba saber que había sucedido con él, pero cuando preguntó sólo hubieron vacíos en las voces de sus iguales. De todas maneras, eso no le importaba tanto…su concentración estaba enfocado en dos puntos: las técnicas y…en Sakuma.

Genda no entendía que era lo que le llamaba la atención de "ella", pero suponía que su belleza le impresionaba demasiado.

**-¡¿Pero que rayos?, como pude fallar!...**

**-Eso es porque eres muy tonto, Henmi!..jajaja**

**-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?**

**-Que eres un completo idiota…jijiji**…-comenzó a correr riendose, mientras era perseguido por el pelimorado. Sakuma vió su salvación cuando abrazandose de la espalda de Kido se escondió de Henmi-…

**-Eso es trampa Sakuma!**

**-Nunca dijimos que existieran reglas~**

**-c-chicos…**.-suspiró Kido- **bien, hemos terminado el entrenamiento de hoy…mañana continuaremos**…-se quedó callado por un momento- **esto..Sakuma**

**-¿Si?~**

**-emh..el entrenamiento ya terminó…**

**-Lo sé Kido…**-Seguia sujetandose ,como un adorable gatito, de la espalda del otro-

-**¿Me sueltas?...**

**-prr….okay!**..!-se soltó de Kido y le sonrió con un suave rubor en sus mejillas y luego tomó rumbo hacia los camerinos donde se cambiaría.

El resto del equipo imitaron a Sakuma y partieron rumbo a los camerinos dejando a los dos castaños solos. Ambos chicos luego de una breve conversación se despidieron y se dijeron un "Hasta mañana". Genda se quedó un momento pensativo, ahora tenía una nueva meta más y era la de acercarse a aquella chica (aunque al juzgar por la mirada de esta hacia Kido, no sería facil). Por fin se fue a su casa con la suficiente confianza en que al haber atrapado el balón de Sakuma tendría todo ganado, con lo que tomando una rápida decisión, dejó a la suerte decidir, es más se sentía con toda la suerte del días pasaban y cada vez faltaban menos para aquella prueba que le harían para entrar en el equipo. Además, estaba que Sakuma era compañerA de él en el curso (seguramente no se había dado cuenta cuando le hablaron de él como él y no como ella). Para su lástima no era mucho lo que había podido compartir cerca de su compañerA, porque ésta solamente se enfocaba en Kido, todo el día estaba apegada a él. Lo curioso era que al parecer el chico sólo le miraba de una manera casi fraternal, porque sólo respondía con risas o sonrisas, eso ponía de buen humor al ojiazul…¿lo ponía de buen humor?...debía admitir que Sakuma le había hecho sentir algo extraño en su interior.

Cuando cayó la noche del dia antes de la prueba. Genda se encontraba en casa arreglando las últimas cosas, ya que a pesar de ni siquiera haber entrenado tenía la suficiente confianza de que las cosas iban a salir más que excelentes. Ya revisado todo lo que necesitaba, se dirigió a su alcoba y luego de poner la alarma tempranamente se acostó en su cama quedandose profundamente dormido. En otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba un chico sentado en la comodidad del sofá de su extensa habitación. Este joven mantenía una seria conversación en aquel lugar con otro chico, aquel de los largos cabellos plateados.

**-¡¿Sabes que a pesar que no me caiga bien es injusto lo que me estás pidiendo Kido?...**-reclamó el chico-

**-Entiendo tu ética y tu punto de vista Sakuma, pero órdenes son órdenes…**

**-tsk…realmente no entiendo porqué el director daría aquella órden…es injusto…él lo sabe, tú lo sabes, pero yo no lo sé…¿con qué fin?...que impotencia…después de que fue él mismo quien pidió la prueba para Genda…**

**-El director sabe lo que hace, conformate con eso Sakuma…**

-dio un largo suspiro de resginación-**…entendido…oye Kido.**

**-Dime…**

**-Yo…-**jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente en silencio. Terminó negando con la cabeza y levantandose agregó-** no nada. Gracias por dejar que me quede hoy en tu casa…buenas noches!**-le hizo una reverencia y partió corriendo a la habitación que le habían brindado para ese día-

A la mañana siguiente hacía una hermosa vista, llena de vida, flores, árboles y un sol que mostraba todo su característico resplandor. Seguramente sería un largo día para el chico de los profundos ojos azules, que ya completamente acicalado y desayunado, salió de casa en dirección al gran Instituto Imperial. Como era un día sabado, al llegar no fue de sorprenderse la poca concurrencia del alumnado al establecimiento; *Mejor para mí* pensó el ojiazul y emprendió su caminata hacia el apartado campo de soccer de la escuela. En el camino se encontró con un rostro familiar, era Kenya, compañero de curso y a la vez jugador del equipo de futbol.

**-Buenos días Kenya!...**

**-Oh!. Buenas mañanas Genda-kun!. ¿Estás preparado para el desafio de hoy?, espero que no te hayas confiado mucho, podrá parecer sencillo, pero uno nunca sabe que te podría tener preparado el director.**

**-¿eh?. Jajaja tranquilo, me siento preparado para tomar la prueba…¿Qué tan dificil podría ser?.**

**-No lo sé. La verdad que a ninguno de nosotros se nos ha informado algo con respecto a ella…sólo te deseo la mayor de las suertes amigo…**

**-Te lo agradezco…**

Ambos ojiazules caminaron juntos hasta que llegaron al campus de soccer y se encontraron con el resto del equipo que habían concurrido para ver la prueba del castaño ese fin de semana. A pesar de que se suponía que debía estar TODO el equipo, Genda notó la ausencia de una persona en específico, la única persona que llevaba causandole estragos en la mente durante esa semana: Sakuma.

Se preguntaba el porqué de su ausencia, pero luego fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el capitán del equipo que lo saludó debidamente y le sonrió desafiante.

**-Supongo que has de estar preparado…**

**-Sí.**

**-Bien, porque será contra mí con quién te enfrentarás…**

Todos los presentes soltaron un grito (menos Genda claro está). Genda era un principiante, jamás había jugado futbol, y a todos los nuevos postulantes se les trataba con cierto "cuidado". Entonces, ¿por qué diantres Kido había tomado esa decisión de ser él quien probara aquellas aun novatas habilidades del ojiazul?.

**-Vaya, no me esperaba tener que enfrentarme contra el propio capitán del equipo, pero bueno. Acepto el desafío.**

**-Tiene agallas para aceptar con tanta confianza el reto…preparate!, ve a la portería que el examen ha comenzado!...-**con ese grito anunció la llegada de los balones a manos de Domon y Henmi.

**-Bien…estoy listo!...**

**-Jé…**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

** -…-**

De un momento a otro Genda no comprendía como era que había sido vencido con tanta facilidad por el otro castaño. Sus rápidos movimientos, golpes especiales, una excelente y perfecta táctica lo habían sorprendido, tomando desprevenido. Nunca se imaginó que alguien pudiese ser tan fuerte como para haber logrado todo lo que Kido hizo en menos de media hora. Había quedado en humillación, en plena humillación y para empeorar las cosas, ese supuesto bello día había sido sólo una máscara, un engaño, porque a pesar de su belleza, él…él…había perdido….

**-M-maldición…maldición!**

**-¿Acaso creías que confiandote, no haciendo nada lograrías vencerme?. Ni siquiera al más debil del equipo hubieses logrado pasar…**

**-grrr….yo yo…maldición!...**-le dio un golpe al suelo y se quedó en esa posición por varios minutos-

**-No cambiarás nada quedandote ahí novato…**

Kido hizo un ademán que significaba que los demás debían dejar al ojiazul solo. Y así fue, todos se marcharon del lugar y él único que aun permanecia con impotencia de rodillas al suelo, era Genda. El chico se negaba a levantarse. Se sentía como un verdadero estúpido; todos le habían advertido que no se confiara, que practicara y él, no, el no hizo caso. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?. Lo único que llamó de cierta manera la atención del ojiazul fue un sombra, una sombra humana que lo había cubierto. Sin levantar la mirada pudo apreciar unas piernas que se encontraban de frente a él; era evidente que alguién estaba parado frente suyo, observando la humillación vivida.

**-No me importa quién seas…vete y dejame tranquilo.**

**-…**

**-Dejame tranquilo…**

-…-se escuchó un suspiro-

-**Si no vas a decir nada, dejame tranquilo, Maldición!...-**gritó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza-

-**Eres patético...**

**-¿Eh?...*esa voz*…-**El castaño de inmediato alzó su mirada y se encontró con aquella persona que no había estado en su humillante prueba. Se sorprendió a tal punto que no sabía que decir al ver parado al otro chico frente suyo-

**-…¿Ahora te han comido la lengua los ratones o que?...**

**-¿Sa…Sakuma….?**

**-Vaya que listo eres…**-dijo sarcásticamente-

**-¿tú…?...**-Genda quedó completamente absorto. No entendí las razones por las que Sakuma no se había presentado, pero que más importante ¿por qué se encontraba ahí, paradA frente suyo, con tan poco que decir.

¿Qué quería Sakuma?...

_**(Yo: soy malaa~~ hago sufriiir a Genda~~~)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Capitulo 4- ¡Entrenamiento!-parte 1-_**

Tras esa simple pregunta, no hubo respuesta, sólo una seria, profunda y anaranjada mirada que no descuidaba ninguno de sus movimientos. Sakuma estaba molesto, podía verlo, y quizás no sería buena idea seguir dandole vueltas al asunto; los hombres ya eran un problema enojados, las mujeres…pff…mejor ni imaginarselo; Bien, eso había sonado un poco machista, pensó Genda, pero no tenía otro pensamiento…las malas experiencias con diversas chicas le habían dejado esa enseñanza.

Cómo Sakuma seguía sólo mirandole, optó por levantarse del suelo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba; no servía llorar sobre leche derramada. Simplemente debía rendirse o…¡Idea!. Le habían dejado tomar la prueba antes que el verdadero examen que se llevaría a cabo en próximos días a ese. Y ¿si entrenaba y se volvía a presentar?...bien, pero…no sabía nada acerca de ser portero concretamente, tendría que pedirle ayuda a alguien; ¿a quién? No tenía ni idea. Si le preguntaba a Sakuma, seguramente esta le terminaría evadiendo de alguna manera. Eso se estaba volviendo estresante para el ojiazul.

Por otra parte, el peliplateado (que aun era confundido con una chica, ¡Cuanta rabia le daba eso!) le miraba pensando en el porqué tenía que ser él quien tuviera que ayudarle. Lo que Genda no sabía era que Sakuma estaba ahí por mandato (a voz de Kidou) del director del instituto imperial, el director Kageyama. ¿Qué tenía planeado el director? Sólo Kidou lo sabía, pero por alguna razón quería que fuese Sakuma quién le enseñara a ser buen portero, a jugar, a ser…el mejor.

**-¿y bien?...¿Ya terminastes de darle pena al mundo?...**-Preguntó seriamente Sakuma al ojiazul que ya levantado, se sacudía la ropa-

Genda le miró con igual seriedad. Le molestaba saber que por más crudas que hubiesen sido las palabras de quien tenía en frente, eran total y completamente ciertas. Había armado todo un show y debía tratar…no, debía esforzarse para lograrlo. Pero, primero lo primero. ¿Qué hacía Sakuma ahí, y que quería con él?.

**-Si…**-dijo y antes de que pudiera preguntarle que pasaba, Sakuma le interrumpió el habla-

**-Bien, vamos**-dijo secamente y comenzó a caminar; ¿hacia los camerinos?, sí, creía recordar que hacia ese lugar se encontraban aquellas habitaciones.

**-¿ah?...**

**-¿Acaso eres sordo, o es que no puedes acatar ni siquiera la menor de las órdenes?**-le miró de reojo esperando respuesta.-

**-…**

**-¡¿Vienes o no?**-ya desesperado se dio vuelta y se le quedó mirando frunciendo el ceño-

**-…**-soltó un suspiro y se le acercó con nula timidez (lo que sorprendió mucho a quien Genda aun creía que era una chica). Teniéndole de frente sujetó con un poco de fuerza su mentón y con la otra mano posó su dedo índice en la sien de "la" chica haciendo presión en esta- **Debes haber tenido un mal día, pero ponerte a gritar eufóricamente no te servirá ni a ti ni a nadie. Además, la gente bonita se ve mejor sonriente…**-dijo todo esto en un murmuro muy serio-.

**-¡ah!...**-soltó de sorpresa al haber sido atrapado con tanta rapidéz. Su rostro fue cambiando graciosamente de tonalidades; pasando desde el suave rosa hasta el carmesí más puro-**…t-tú…**

**-¿Si?...**-preguntó aún con cierto estoicismo-

**-….¡tsk!**-le golpeó en la mano haciendo que le soltara, dándole la espalda volvió a verlo de reojo- **c-camina…¿q-quieres?...**

**-jejeje…**-se rió colocándose su mano en la boca para no que no se oyera tan fuerte-**…si si voy~**-pasó a su lado camino a los camarines sonriente.

**-…idiota…**-frunció el ceño y recordó sus palabras de recién; "bonita". Sus mejillas ardieron rápidamente-**…t-tsk…**-se cacheteó ambas mejillas tratando de despavilarse.-

Al cabo de un par de minutos ambos llegaron al objetivo de Sakuma: los camerinos. Ya adentro fue el peliplateado quien avanzó directo hacia los casilleros y comenzó una búsqueda de algo ahí (algo porque Genda no sabía que buscaba).

**-Necesitas ayuda?...**

**-no.**

**-Bueno~**-se sentó por ahí y se le quedó observando como buscaba y maldecía en inaudibles palabras.-** lalala~**

**-¡Por fin lo encontre!...**

**-¡¿eh?...¿que cosa has encontrado, Sakuma?.**

**-Esto**-sacó del casillero un conjunto deportivo, que por los colores correspondía a la vestimenta del equipo imperial. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba el castaño y le dijo en voz demandante-**Levántate.**-y así lo hizo Genda. Se levantó quedando de pie frente a Sakuma, quien alzó la polera entre ambos y sonrió un poco más calmado- **bien, esto servirá…**

**-¿servirá?, ¿servirá para qué?**-preguntó mirandole curioso-

**-Pues es obvio.**-mientras se daba vuelta le tiró el equipo por sobre la cabeza y siguió caminando hacia un carrito-canasto con balones de soccer- ca**mbiate y no te demores, te esperaré en el campo.**-y el chico que ya se encontraba desde el comienzo con la ropa del equipo agarró el carrito retirándose por donde había entrado.

**-Ella…¿me ayudará a entrenar?**-se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se desvestía cambiando su ropa por una más adecuada para el momento. Cuando ya estuvo listo salió hacia el campus donde se encontró con Sakuma dominando y calentando con el balón.-** ¡Woah!.**

**-¿eh?**-se detuvo y se le quedó mirando-** ¿estás listo?.**

**-¡si!**-le sonrió amablemente a lo que el otro sólo le desvió la mirada.-**..uh, jejeje.**-rascó su nuca y luego se le acercó-** eres excelente en el juego, ¿lo sabías?.**

**-Si uno entrena, lo puede lograr.**-dijo. Genda no pudo dejar de sonreir ante eso; a pesar de aquel pesado semblante que mostraba la mayoría de las veces, le alegraba saber que la chica no era para nada egocéntrica ni arrogante. Sakuma luchaba por sus objetivos y si los cumplía era feliz.

**-Aun así**-le revolvió los cabellos-** mereces saber que tus esfuerzos dan buenos frutos..**-fue en busca de otro balón al carrito. Sakuma no le replicó ni alegó por nada, sólo se quedó mirando aquel balón que aun yacía en sus manos. Pudo sentir ese ligero ardor en sus mejillas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?.- **Entonces, ¿empezamos?.**

**-Sí…**

Tras ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, ambos chicos comenzaron el duro entrenamiento que fortalecería a Genda para poder volver el portero del Instituto Imperial. Con ayuda de Sakuma sería mucho más facil el comprender y poner en práctica; aprender y demostrar. Esperaba que eso diera sus buenos frutos.

_ "¿qué podía ser mejor en ese momento que estar compartiendo con quien tanto llamaba tu atención?",_ pensaba el castaño.

_"¿acaso ya era hora que le dejara ver que lo que él pensaba estaba mal?, ¿Qué él era un chico y no una chica?",_ pensaba –por otro lado- el peliplateado.

**(::Mist:: Podemos decir que por fin actualicé este fic*-*. ¿me demoré?, si mucho, pero no importa porque listo está!:D ::)**


End file.
